Aka chan
by blackwitchkarma
Summary: Graduated as a doctor Mai heads to England for 1 1/2 years. On her return Naru is conflicted to see the bundle in her arms and is unsure how to act. What will happen when the father comes knocking? maybe Mai/Naru. AyakoBou, JohnMasako, linmadoka
1. Prologue

**Aka-chan**

**Prologue: Catching up**

At the age of twenty-four and having just completed her medical degree she let out a sigh of relief and Mai finally allowed herself to relax for the first time in five years, since she had signed up for the course. It had taken a lot of hard work and studying to reach this point and admittedly she would never have reached it if it wasn't for Naru the pain in the ass Narcissist and his parents, Martin and Luella, who had practically adopted her as soon as they'd laid their eyes on her.

It had only been Mai's reassurances along with Naru backing her up on how she could cope fine by herself that had stopped them from signing the papers to make her officially part of the family. She didn't know what was worse, having Naru as a sibling or being in love with her new 'brother'. Either way it wouldn't have worked out…well.

Mai had received a nearly full scholarship, she simply had to pay for her text books and apart from that everything including accommodation was paid for. Mai suspected bribery from Luella and Martin's quarter for the free living space but when she pushed for answers she simply got placating smiles as they handed her a cheque for her reading materials stating that she needn't be so independent all the time.

Doing a medical degree and working with SPR had been a strain but Mai had quickly managed to pay back her debt to the Davis couple and managed to save for her trip to England where she'd be working in one of London's hospitals.

The years had been good to Mai, better than she could have imagined when she'd lost her parents. She had a family in SPR and parent figures in Martin and Luella who invited her to their house in England along with Naru, Lin and Madoka for holidays such as Christmas. She had grown into a confident woman from the skinny teenager she had once been.

She could have been an entirely new Mai but her personality had stayed the same. Happy, caring and kind she didn't even whack her idiotic boss as much since he couldn't insult her for lack of intelligence anymore, not having degrees under her belt.

Speaking of Naru as Mai glanced at him, ignoring the other people bustling around the departure gate; he really hadn't changed over the last eight years. Grown an inch or two taller perhaps but on the whole, still the person her sixteen year old self had dubbed 'Naru' on their first case.

Everyone else she had said her goodbyes to until Naru offered to drop her at the airport. She had been just as surprised as everyone else but didn't let the shock faze her. Instead she smiled warmly as he assisted her to the car and also as he carried her luggage to the check-in desk. She was still smiling as they waited for her flight to be called over a cup of tea but the time came to say goodbye.

Mau stared into the guarded eyes of her boss and friend looking for some sign of sadness but Naru was never one to show his emotions, not even to her. He stood staring down at her only a few inches away, hands stuffed in his black coat, a hint of a navy blue shirt peeling out from beneath the collar. Mai let herself smile, she'd gotten him the shirt for his birthday and this was the first time she'd seen him wear it.

Getting impatient, as was her way, since Naru didn't look like he was going to do anything she gathered her courage, flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly breathing in the smell of mint and saved it to memmory. Still hugging him she was shocked to feel his hands tightening around her back and let herself relax in his arms. Everything felt better, safer already.

"I'll miss you," she murmured in his ear before she pulled away, smile brightly plastered on her face, her flight having been just called over the inter-com. She hoped and waited for him to reply and tried to suppress the disappointment as he didn't say anything. Putting on an even brighter cheerful smile she glanced back down at the only non-black clothing he was wearing, "Love the shirt Naru," she said backing out of his arms and walked away backwards, "You should wear blue more often, suits you," she saw his lips flicker up slightly before he raised his hand in goodbye and walked away through the crowd to the exit.

Still a social recluse as ever, Mai thought shaking her head as she went up the escalators, but he was improving, she'd give him that much, she mused as she took her seat and the plane took off while she looked out the window at the buildings beneath her, at the colossal size of Tokyo.

It would be a year and a half until Mai returned to Japan but within five months of her having left and on one late night, Luella would pick up the phone to hear Mai on the other end,

"Luella, I need your help,"

* * *

**Ok I know very boring chapter but I had to introduce the story and get you update. Next chapter will be better, swear it!**

**And yes I know, I've started yet another story and I still haven't finished or updated a couple of my other fanfics but I couldn't help myself. Over the last month I have had four, that's right FOUR amazing ideas for fics and while I wrote them out, I didn't post a single one of them so when I thought of this I couldn't hold back any longer. The temptation was too great! I just haven't got much willpower lmao. **


	2. Chapter 1: surprise whirlwind

**Chapter 1: surprise whirlwind **

Naru sighed as he stared at the clock. It was the start of his most dreaded season of the year. Summer had finally arrived which meant schools throughout Japan would be letting loose the little terrors that they tended to keep locked up all year around. With the influx of kids roaming the streets, it meant they'd be doing more exploring and mischief to avoid boredom which altogether led to his office being filled with bogus cases that were below his teams notice. He rubbed his head exhausted as he put the twentieth file into the rejection pile before he let out a yawn.

He hated sorting out cases and he'd always let Mai work her way through them. She seemed to have an eye for choosing the cases where there was paranormal activity.

Since Mai had left for England a year and a half ago with that friend of hers, Yuzuki, the office had been quieter and despite what him denying what his colleagues said he did admit that getting information on cases was slower and much harder without Mai's dreams to help, although Naru vehemently denied this to anyone if asked.

Covering another yawn Naru headed towards the kitchen to make coffee. Adjusting to the caffeine drink had been hard for the tea addict but everyone's attempts to make his favourite drink just right, failed exponentially. Luckily he had sworn everyone to secrecy over his caffeine switch, no need to let Mai feel smug or self-important when she came back.

As he set the cup down on the counter he checked his watch, five to nine, nearly time to open the door to the public. Another new day of people coming in, urging him to take a case in their area that they were adamant was a supernatural phenomenon. The only thing Naru could cling onto was that it was one day closer to Mai's arrival and he'd be able to drink his sweet tea again. Naru frowned when he tried to remember the day of her return but sadly it eluded his brain's mental search for the prominent date.

Shaking his head, he made a mental note to get sleep so his brain could rest. It wouldn't do to be overtired and miss a vital clue on a real case. Mistakes did lead to accidents!

Shaking his head he walked over to Mai's desk. Yes even after a year and a half he still referred to the desk as Mai's even though Ayako and Takigawa had been taking turns as assistant.

Naru sat down on the computer chair and allowed his eyes to linger across the desk. A white phone placed near the edge would have been quite unremarkable if it hadn't been for the words 'I see you' written in permanent marker running down the side or the American movie 'Ghost Busters' symbol stuck onto it. Even having known Mai for nine years now her sense of humour still confused him. She'd planted the sticker on the day before she left and despite him ordering her to take it off, it had stayed on. He hadn't the heart to take it off once he'd returned from dropping her off.

Next was the photo of them taken eight years ago, or rather a year after the formation of the team. It was a bit shocking to look back now at how young they were facing the monsters they'd come across. The frame the picture resided in had been bought by himself, after he'd accidentally broken the one Mai had brought in. Naru had expected her to start shouting at him and had rather been looking forward to the verbal match that would entail. Instead she'd come in, raised her eyebrow at the new frame, stared at Naru for a fraction of a second before sitting down and started to work. Naru smirked as he replayed that memory that had certainly been a new side to Mai.

Musing now as he looked for the calendar he thought back to Mai at the airport, suddenly very pensive. Mai had seemed different that day, bolder or rather confident in herself than she'd ever been. Graduating did miracles for self-assurance. He certainly hadn't expected her to hug him so suddenly like that or for him to return the hug.

He knew his parents were beginning to worry about him. Aged twenty six and he still hadn't had a steady girlfriend. He ignored their worried conversations. He didn't know what was weirder, him unable to commit long term or Mai turning down everyone who asked her out.

Out of curiosity only he'd asked her once why. He could unfortunately remember every word crystal clear.

"I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm too busy with my medical course and working here to save up," she had a weird glint on her eye as she'd looked at him briefly before she turned back to her clipboard, they had been on a case at the time, "Besides all those guys were jerks. I'm just waiting for the right kind of guy to ask me out. Then I'll say yes. Until then I'll be too busy working in the hospital in England and then the local one here when I return,"

Naru shook his head that was Mai, always with her priorities straight when it truly mattered.

Finally Naru found the calendar and glanced down to see that she'd returned home… yesterday. Naru frowned, why had no one told him? He sighed; she'd probably come in and visit today anyway. When she did come through that door, he decided, he'd ask her out to dinner to the small quiet restaurant a few blocks away. She needed to be caught up on what had been going on at SPR and then maybe she'd fill him in on her time in England. It'd be a date, a work date, Naru nodded as he placed the calendar back where he'd got it and went to his office to grab a folder.

His father's voice echoed through his mind on the one time Martin had approached his son to ask him about his and Mai's relationship, "She won't wait forever son, pretty soon she'll give up and say yes to the next person asking her out,"

That was preposterous, Naru thought. Mai wouldn't have met anyone during her stay in London and if she had his parents would have rung him, but they had been careless in the consistency of their phone calls for the last few months. Enough! Mai had said it herself; she'd be too busy to have a relationship.

At the same time he heard the bell above the door twinkle Lin's office door opened. Grabbing the file from his desk that he'd been searching for, he left the room and nearly dropped the file once he stepped into reception.

Lin looked uncomfortable as he had a pink child's schoolbag hanging from his left arm and a little girl, wearing a white t-shirt under a red dress, cradled in his right. The child wasn't even a year old and it was staring diligently at the pram by the door as if it held all the wonders in the world. The baby was adorable with chocolate eyes and a mop of black hair but it was the woman standing beside Lin he stared at.

Hair slightly longer and tied back into a ponytail the woman didn't look any different. "Mai?" his voice sounded shocked even to his own ears.

She took her eyes off Lin briefly to smile brightly, "Hey Naru," before she turned serious, "Now Lin, feed her at twelve and she should doze right after that for a couple of hours. Her foods in the bag and only needs microwaving but make sure it's not too hot. I just changed her nappy before I left the house so it should be fine for a while but there are fresh ones in the bag if you need them. If she gets restless there's a couple of toys and books she can play with or if you have the time take her to the park, she likes looking at the trees. If she cries give her, her dodo," Mai spoke at breakneck speed before glancing at her watch, "I'm sorry to ditch her on you but my shift started five minutes ago, I'll be back by five," she kissed the child on the forehead causing it to gurgle sweetly before she headed to the door, "Yuki wave bye to mummy," she cooed at the child before straightening up, "Thanks Lin, I owe you one, bye Naru," like a whirlwind she was out the door just as soon as she'd come in, leaving the office occupants frozen in their seats, or shoes since they were standing.

Lin stood frozen staring at the door, his brain most likely going into overload before he glanced down at the baby Yuki and panicked as he saw the tears burst from the large brown saucer eyes. Naru nearly smiled at the look of terror on the Chinese man's face as he looked to Naru for help, nearly.

The office door crashed open for the second time that day and Ayako and Bou-san entered or were close to entering if Ayako hadn't frozen at the site of the squalling child in Lin's arms. The woman took in the scene slowly before jumping into action.

"Give her to me," Ayako demanded and Lin hurriedly dumped the child into her arms before backing off as far as possible and collapsing onto the sofa.

Ayako crooned softly as she rocked the baby, a tender expression on her face, until its cries slowly subsided.

"And you said I wouldn't make a good mother," she smiled haughtily at the monk, "There goes you last excuse for us not having kids old man," the monk groaned and plopped onto the couch opposite Lin, not willing to get into a personal argument in front of his friends and workmates.

"Any who, who owns the baby?" she froze as the thought occurred to her.

Naru glared at the bundle in Ayako's arms, "Her names Yuki and Mai's the mother," with that he slammed the office door and fumed as he listened to the child crying yet again on the other side of the wall.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews last chapter, you guys are awesome and I hope this chapter picked up compared to the slight boringness of the last (is that a word? boringness??). Well the next chap has a bit of a cliffie cuz I've already written it. Just needs to by typed up and posted, sadly I'm in the middle of my mocks and the weekend may be hectic so next week at the latest. Ciao**


	3. Chapter 2: Out of wedlock

**Chapter 2: Out of wedlock**

Mai groaned as she woke to a pounding headache and an unwilling body. Her head was telling her it was morning but her body was insisting it was still the middle of the night. Oh the joys of jet lag!

She and Yuki had arrived home on the previous day during mid-morning, giving Mai enough time to sort out her washing and unpack her and Yuki's clothes. Wanting nothing more than to head to bed, Mai persisted onwards. With Yuki being born in England it meant Mai would need to get all of her baby food from the local store since there was none in the kitchen cupboards. Luckily Luella had sent Yuki's pram, cot and high chair ahead of them and got delivery men to leave them in her apartment. She really didn't know what she would do without Naru's parents.

As she turned and stared at the little girl, her daughter, in her arms, the child's hauntingly familiar brown eyes stared back at Mai's of similar colour before the little girl opened her mouth and babbled out the nonsense that was baby speak

"Yes, that's right, this is your new home," Mai said in Japanese and the child cocked its head as it listened to her. Mai smiled brightly as she buckled Yuki into the pram, for the last eleven months she's spoken to her in English; obviously the child had picked up on the different words. Yuki was a miniature genius in the making Mai decided proudly.

The trip to the shop was uneventful but she did get weird glances off her old neighbours who kept looking at the lack of a wedding or engagement ring. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at them or make silly faces; it took a lot of willpower. Sighing as she got home, she left Yuki sleeping in the pram and unpacked the groceries while fretting over what her friends would think. She'd been sure they'd be fine but now that she was actually in Japan she wasn't as confident.

But as Mai glanced at her alarm clock only to realise she was soon going to be late the thought of her friend's reaction didn't occur to her. She fed Yuki hurriedly while packing the child's bag for things she'd need throughout the day.

Mai sighed exasperatedly as she realised she'd forgotten to register Yuki with a minder. Making a quick decision Mai quickly plonked Yuki in her pram and left the house.

Taking the familiar route to SPR was euphoric as Mai recalled all the times she'd dashed along the pavement late expecting Naru to bite her head off. Fond memories now she was looking back on them.

Glancing at her watch Mai quickened her pace until she stood staring up at the office as familiar to her as the back of her hand. After a year and a half nothing had changed about it at all.

She got Yuki out of the pram and put the pink bag straps over her shoulder while she expertly folded up the pram before hauling it up the steps. They really need to get an escalator, Mai thought as she reached the top out of breath before bracing herself and entered the office.

The bell tinkled overhead as she set down the pram and shifted Yuki back on her hip before she slipped down any further. The office was quiet and everything was still the same, she smiled gently before letting out a quiet laugh at the state of the telephone on her desk.

The turning of the door knob alerted her to Lin leaving his office, "Koujo-san," she smiled brightly as she stepped closer to him, deciding the element of surprise would be the best method with the Chinese man, "I need a favour," she saw him glance at the child in her arms with confusion as he looked at a few similarities between her and Yuki.

Before he could register anything she quickly dumped Yuki into his arms, ignoring the reproachful look the toddler gave her as she wobbled precariously before Lin took the sense to get a better grip on her.

"I forgot to get a minder for her so I need you to look after her, it's only for today," Mai babbled on with instructions as she put the baby bag on Lin's free arm and smiled brightly. Mission accomplished!

"Mai?" the voice, ever so familiar to her sounded shocked. Mai couldn't help the shivers running along her back at him saying her name. It hadn't really been her friend's opinions of her and Yuki that she'd cared about she realised as she took a quick glance at him, Naru.

He stared at her and then the baby and Mai nearly cringed as she wondered what was going through his head. Making a quick escape she had never been so relieved to be out from under those penetrating eyes. She wondered if it was wise to leave her baby with those two, were they really capable of looking after a baby? Mai shuddered at her thoughts response to that question. But maybe Naru could bond with Yuki, especially if he was going to see more of her more often.

"Taniyama-isha," a young woman came up to her and Mai desperately tried to remember the nurse's name as she realised she had finally reached the hospital in an almost dream like state. "I hope you had a good experience, the head doctor would like to speak to you before you start on the wards," Mai smiled brightly as the young woman left and prepared herself for the busy day.

* * *

It wasn't as sunny as she dashed across the road between cars stuck in traffic at half five. She was late typically as she ran through the open SPR door and into the dim interior and wondered faintly if Lin was going to kill her.

She saw Naru sitting in an armchair reading a dark coloured book at the same time she spotted Yuki sleeping on a blanket over the woollen rug.

"Hello Naru," she forced cheeriness into her voice where there really was none as she dumped her handbag on the desk and walked over to check on Yuki, "I'm sorry about landing her on you and Lin, I hope she wasn't too much trouble,"

Naru looked up and sighed before setting aside the book, which Mai noticed was on the origins of Voodoo, fascinating just fascinating, she thought sourly to herself. "I see your time in England was eventful," he said sarcastically as he laid his eyes on her, the meaning behind his words clear to here.

"Certainly a life experience," Mai narrowed her eyes and decided she wasn't going to be playing this game with him, "Is there a problem Naru?" A frown was set on her face at the tone of voice he had used; she had been hoping to avoid a confrontation.

Naru stood up directly before her, forcing her to raise her head to stare up at him, his blue eyes stared darkly into her own before he gestured towards his lair, "My office, now,"

She led the way ignoring the butterflies fluttering erratically in her stomach as she perched nervously at the chair opposite his on the other side of his desk, his office still as dark and gloomy as ever. Somehow it comforted Mai to know that much hadn't changed over the last year.

"Does the father know?" Naru asked through gritted teeth. Mai was glad for the dark interior of the room as she felt her blood flood to her cheeks, she really didn't want this conversation with him of all people.

"No I assume, I couldn't contact him. His telephone and mobile were out of service, the letters I sent were returned saying he didn't live there anymore and he never replied to my e-mail," Mai stopped as she saw Naru staring at her left hand.

"You're not married or engaged?" he said with disapproval and Mai felt a burning rage build up, if Naru was going to be like those stuck up old woman staring at her with disgust she'd set him straight soon enough.

"No I am not!" she snapped, harsher than she'd intended and winced as she heard Yuki begin to cry in the reception.

"How old is she?" Naru asked with a sigh, ignoring the cries of the child and the harried expression of worry on Mai's face as she kept glancing at the door, motherly instinct telling her to check on her daughter.

"Eleven months," Mai spoke distractedly as the wailing went up an octave. Not able to stand it any longer she left the room with a scowl as she headed towards the couch area. Her eyes flickered towards the rug before she stopped and double checked. Yuki wasn't there…

Turning around to the door Mai finally noticed the man staring at her while his arms held her wiggling daughter.

"Mai?" Naru came out of his office and stared at the man by the door with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Mai growled as she stared at the smirk on his smug face and felt an intense wave of hatred towards him.

"Why Mai, I have a right to see my daughter. What sort of a father would I be if I didn't see how she was faring?"

* * *

**First of all 'isha' means doctor. I wanted to say doctor Taniyama, so I just took the word isha and used it as an honorific on her name. Not sure if its right or not though. If anyone knows if it's right or not could you confirm it for my sake of mind, please and thank you.**

**Next piece of info on the agenda, BLEACH OST 4 has been released, apparently since December but I only found out today, lol I am so behind. Well I downloaded it and listenend to it and I have to say I wasn't impressed with it. I was expecting all the unreleased major cool songs from previous seasons to be on it, but sadly I was disappointed :-( :'-(**

**Lol, well back to the story, there have been a few reactions to Yuki or as one person put it 'that creature' or something along those lines. lol I must say that review had me cracking up lol **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it really makes my day to read your comments :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Losing Wars

**Chapter 3: Losing Wars**

Naru stared as Mai left the office. Yuki was eleven months old, plus the nine months for an average pregnancy meant Mai had been pregnant... before she had left for England.

She had hugged him, telling him she'd miss him. Did she mean it? When she'd confessed eight years ago, saying she loved him he hadn't believed her at the time but when he was in England just after laying Gene to rest he realised he had been an absolute imbecile. She'd meant everything she's said; they hadn't been trivial words for her.

Naru thought agonisingly, did she still feel that way. Even if she did, what about the baby? Mai's responsibilities lay first and foremost with her daughter; Naru would come second every time to the whims of _that_ child.

And what of its father? He could only assume that they weren't close or together since Mai had said they'd lost contact. Who had broken it off first, Mai or this stranger? And if he came back into the picture, would Mai prefer him simply because he was the father?

Why did everything have to be so complicated just when he'd figured out his feelings? And could that damn baby not SHUT UP! Naru growled slightly as he got out from behind his desk and went through the open door. This was the last time Mai was bringing that _thing_ to the office.

He saw Mai standing in the middle of reception, a mixture of shock and fury on her face as she stared at the strange man holding her daughter. She stared furiously at him and ignored him as he walked up to her. So she knew this man? Naru narrowed his eyes dangerously, whether she knew him or not, he wasn't welcome here!

Naru looked at him, cleanly dressed with dark brown hair in a similar fringe style to Lin's and slightly taller than himself, he wouldn't have been an eyesore if it wasn't for the sneer marked on his face. Naru hated him immediately and that was even before he found out he was the father.

"Mai, do not take your personal life into work," Naru said gruffly before turning to the man, "I'd advise you to leave,"

The man grinned slightly and headed towards the door and Mai took a step forward, "If you take a step out of this office then I'm calling the police about a kidnapping," she said crossly as she stared at the squirming child who was desperately reaching out to her with pleading arms while tears leaked from its eyes.

"It's hardly kidnapping if I'm the father Mai-chan," he said as he rocked Yuki in his arms and the child finally quietened down much to Naru's annoyed relief, he would rather have had Mai quieten the brat down than this man.

"It's Taniyama-san to you," she corrected immediately, "And you gave up the role of father when you refused to acknowledge her existence. Now give her to me!" she held her arms out expectantly but the man backed out of the doorway and bumped into a dark figure behind him.

Lin stared down at the man, Yuki in his hold, Mai's outstretched arms and Naru's furious face before he connected the dots into place, "Give the child back to Mai-san," he said in a threateningly low tone.

"Don't think I won't fight for custody rights," he growled as he handed the child to her, "And we both know who is more likely to win," Mai glared at him.

"That's what you think Takeru," she growled and while she wanted to shout and roar she held her tongue, for now she'd have to choose her bottles wisely and it wasn't time to pick a fight.

She grabbed the pink bag from the chair stiffly avoiding eye contact with everyone, "It was nice seeing you Naru, Lin. I'll come and collect the pram tomorrow but if I spend a moment longer in present company I think I'll say something I'll regret," she spoke proudly before muttering under her breath, "or maybe I won't," She strode out the door with an abrupt goodbye leaving the three men in a stare down before Takeru gave a cocky grin.

"You've got to love the feistiness in her. It's what made the relationship more… interesting," he grinned widely and winked suggestively as if expecting Lin and Naru to take his side, "If you catch my drift,"

Naru narrowed his eyes and let a sneer appear on his face, "I'm afraid I don't. Now I suggest you leave. Lin," he spoke bluntly to the Chinese man, "Where did you put the air freshener? There's an unpleasant odour coming from the doorway," he gestured at Takeru before walking into the kitchen with his fists clenched.

He honestly couldn't have stayed in that man's presence a second longer or he would have throttled him to death. Even the very aura he emmitted was… off-putting to say the least.

Lin followed Naru through a few minutes later to relay that the man had left. Naru stared thoughtfully at the blank wall opposite him before he turned to Lin and began to speak in English, disgust plain to hear in his voice.

"He was certainly a most pleasant gentleman," the irony and sarcasm voiced heavily.

Lin stared at his boss; Oliver was never one to avoid a topic bothering him unless he had good reason for it. Obviously the little problem of Mai being a mother was getting to him; otherwise he would have kept his comments to himself.

"Mai-san has a good judge of character," Lin said quietly, "He must have shown a different side to her when they met," A smirk formed at him mouth slightly, "There obviously seems to be tension between the two of them so there's one obstacle out of the way for her attention,"

Yeah and the only other one is the kid, Naru thought before he sighed and turned to look at the man who was like a brother, "For a pessimist you are quite the optimist Koujo," Naru departed the room and stared at the open door to the outside. Mai had left in a rush but to where?

Naru discarded the idea of the dinner plan, with a baby sitting between them as a constant reminder that Mai was no longer his nor ever would be he didn't think he would be able to talk to her, much less acknowledge her presence until he'd gotten his head around the situation.

Against Yuki's father, he may have won the battle, but he had certainly lost the war.

* * *

**If anyone's wondering by war I meant Mai. Naru won the word battle with Takeru but lost Mai to him. **

**You all seem to be really interested in Yuki's father and I'm sorry that there wasn't much additional information given about him. He won't be physically appearing over the next two or three chapters, I don't think, but he'll be mentioned. Em... for those interested, there will be a case to this story like most other of my stories, and the case ties in with the whole baby thing.**

**Thanks for the sensei to the people who helped me with a doctor's honorific, I'll get around to fixing it... lol**

**One thing though, in Christianity to show that you're married we wear a gold ring on the third finger of our left hand. Ayako and Bou-san are buddist, so do they still wear rings to show they're married or is it something different for Buddists? **

**Oh good news, I've finally finished my mocks. Had history and Additional Maths. History was fine, first part was German, it went amazingly well, the second part on irish history... didn't go so well. I hadn't revised The Troubles too well. oops... didn't know the minor details needed to pick up the marks. And went surprisingly well considering its applied maths like Statistics or mechanics which isn't my strongest compared to pure maths. lol FREEDOM**

**Oh btw, LANDA you're an evil boyfriend stealing best friend, I'll never forgive you for trying to steal Jared away from me. ;) :P ojoj love you really**


	5. Chapter 4: United we stand

**Chapter 4: United we stand**

Mai scowled as she rushed along the pavement. Her friend Matsumoto Mikan was a lawyer and Mai was turning to her for help. If Takeru was going to attempt to get custody then she needed to get her case together and Mikan was the best help she could get.

Fortunately for Mai her friend was at home when she knocked and the door was quickly opened. There was a slight pause as the lawyer took in her two visitors before she nodded with understanding and gestured for them to come in.

She closed and locked the door before turning to Mai, "I take it that this isn't a social visit Mai-chan," she said speculatively before she took Yuki from Mai's arms and held her closely as she cooed over the child with a small grin.

"No," Mai smiled sadly, "I went to the SPR office. Takeru came in," Mai stopped as she saw the sharpness in Mikan's eyes as she turned to Mai and analysed her expressions, "He wants custody rights of Yuki," Mai finished.

"And you want me to help you," the petite lawyer stated as she bounced Yuki up and down, making her chortle as she waved her arms in circles, "Well, the case isn't going to be easy for you Mai," she said sympathetically, "For starters Takeru is going to bring up how your relationship ended and the circumstances… well Takeru has more luck th-"

"- Don't you think I don't know that!" Mai snapped harshly as she plonked into the armchair nearest her and let her face rest in her hands, "I'll be damned if I let that asshole take her away," she growled, clenching her fists but stopped before her nails could break the skin.

Mikan looked at Mai cautiously, hardly able to understand the conflicting emotions that she must be feeling before she took the chair opposite, "I understand that Mai, but we need to be realistic. Takeru comes from a very rich family, he can give Yuki whatever she needs, including an excellent education, the judge won't ignore that factor. Also you have two jobs, where is Yuki going to fit in with you trying to bring in money?" Mikan paused as she looked at the determination in Mai's face, "Even if you win the case, he will still be able to get viewing rights to see her regularly, you're going to have to adjust to that idea, Mai-chan," an uneasy silence filled the room before Mikan continued, "But you do have some advantages," the lawyer grinned, "The fact that he wasn't there throughout the pregnancy or the first six months after her birth,"

* * *

"Good evening, Toddler Crawling Minders," a cheerful voice spoke upon picking up the phone and Mai felt her mood get grumpy at the happiness from the other woman. Why was it that happy moods dug her further into her bad one?

"Yes hello, my name is Taniyama Mai, I spoke to you a number of months ago about registering my daughter with your crèche and I posted the forms to you,"

"One moment please," the woman said and Mai heard the tapping of a keyboard in her ear while she wound the cord of the phone around her finger and bit her lip impatiently.

"Ah yes, Taniyama Yuki," the woman spoke pleasantly, "I take it that you have returned from England?"

"Yes that's right. Is it alright for me to drop her off tomorrow?" Mai asked hopefully, she really couldn't afford to drop Yuki off with Lin and Naru again tomorrow. She'd said she wouldn't and besides… she had the sneaking suspicion that if the toddler cried once more around the narcissistic man he would literally throttle her.

"Sure bring her in at any time after seven thirty, just when it suits,"

Mai hung up with a sigh of relief and allowed herself a small breather before she turned to the child in its pink pyjama jumpsuit in the play pen. Lifting her carefully Mai put her in her cot in beside Mai's bed before leaving the room and plonking onto the couch.

Why couldn't things go smoothly in her life? She pondered as she leaned back in the couch and allowed herself to relax momentarily.

First it was her parents' death, then being targeted by ghosts, then Takeru's betrayal, unexpectedly finding herself a mother and then Takeru again. She groaned slightly, wanting nothing more than a nice face mask and hot chocolate with marshmallows but she was too lazy to get off the couch.

The doorbell rang and Mai contemplated ignoring it until it whoever was at the door kept ringing the damn bell insistently. With a scowl she hauled herself off the cushion and walked cautiously towards the door. She opened it slightly before widening the crack as she stared at her visitor.

"Naru?" she asked with clear disbelief, "What are you doing here?" her eyes narrowed with misgiving, she wasn't in the mood to pick up the discussion from earlier if that's what he had come for.

She stared at him curiously, his hair was longer and the circles beneath his eyes darker than she remembered. He wore a dark green shirt, she noticed but no coat, not that it was cold enough to need one, quite the opposite.

She was unaware that Naru was doing his own analysis of her before he opened his mouth, "May I come in," Mai frowned unexpectedly as she stepped aside, it was only Naru after all… but why did he sound nervous? She gestured for him to take a seat as she sat back down in her original spot. To her surprise and hidden delight he took the seat right next to her.

"Mai, you won't be able to fight for custody alone," Naru spoke slowly as he noticed the annoyed expression cross her face, "I want to help you both," he spoke gently and slowly allowing Mai's anger to disappear as she stared at him softly.

"Thank you Oliver," she laughed as Naru stared at her surprised at the use of his real name, "But why?" Mai stared at him enquiringly, "Why do you want to help me?" She noticed he was staring thoughtfully in front of him and she followed his gaze to the shelf where a picture of everyone in SPR stood.

"You're my friend," Mai jerked her gaze back to Naru's to see him kindly staring down at her, he looked like an older version of Gene. She smiled back weakly as she felt disappointment flood through her but didn't let it show. Friend? Of course, he wouldn't want anything more with someone like me already laboured down with a kid, she thought feebly, "And I-" Naru stopped and Mai felt her heart beat quicken as he leaned closely to her, his eyes staring into hers and she felt a blush darken her cheeks. She leaned towards him just as he pulled back.

She blinked in surprise and then mortification spread through her as she saw Naru calmly staring at her as if nothing had happened, maybe it hadn't. She thought desperately trying to somehow get out of her embarrassment before she noticed her mobile on the table and covered her leaning towards the man next to her as reaching for it and then flicking through her messages.

"And I promised my parents I'd look out for you," he finished his previous sentence and Mai forced a smile even though she wanted to do nothing but kick the insensitive jerk's head off.

Without thinking she hopped off the couch and headed towards the cupboard in the kitchen. She grabbed one of the many dusty bottles there and along with two wine glasses she entered back into the living room. She quickly noticed that he'd made himself more comfortable, legs stretched out and arms resting along the back of the couch on both sides of him.

He turned and noticed the bottle of wine in her hands and she watched as amusement spread across his face and he raised his eyebrow as she plonked back onto her seat and curled her legs up beneath her.

"What?" she asked exasperatedly as he continued to stare at her, "If you want to help you need to know everything and I ain't telling this story sober," she spoke quickly as she handed him a full glass and taking her own she downed it in one gulp before leaning back on the sofa. She let a small smile play on her face as she noticed he didn't move his arm back to his side but left it on the couch where she leaned her head back on it.

* * *

**Yay I'm back with a new chapter and tomorrows my bday :-D, sweet sixteen, lol. awesomeness, another year and I'll be allowed loose on the roads mwahahahaha er... cough so slow chapter but it was necessary. yay not much but slight naru/mai there, ok not much, an itty witty bit? a speck? an atom? an electron of naru/mai? lol**


	6. Chapter 5: Changing Disposition

**Chapter 5: Changing disposition **

Naru stared down at his very drunk assistant using his shoulder as a pillow. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it, every time she would have sat beside him on the van on their way to the case her head would have slowly tipped until she was leaning with her whole body against him. Then, he had been in the van with Lin driving beside him and someone in the back, now he was sitting on the couch, her on his shoulder and no one else around, alone.

Naru shook his head to stop his mind going down that train of thought. Mai groaned shifting in her sleep causing the young man to freeze until she settled down again.

Glancing at his watch he noted that it was twelve o' clock and he had been in her apartment for three hours. Three hours worth of talking, of drinking and of Mai revealing secrets.

Naru got up slowly making sure that Mai wouldn't fall over as he did so. He swayed unsteadily on his feet; Mai had a very free hand he had just learned when it came to drink. Tilting his head he debated the problem that was Mai's sleeping arrangement through his slightly drunken state. He couldn't just leave her sleeping on the couch; she'd wake up with a hangover and a sore back. Sighing, yes he was still sober-ish enough to be exasperated, he put his arm beneath her knees and supported her he placed his arm behind her back before heading towards the back of the apartment.

He ignored the open door to his left which led to the kitchen and the one ahead which was the bathroom. The first door to his right looked promising; it was open but closed over slightly with a small crack. He gently used his foot to open it and sighed with relief as he spotted the bed, Mai was getting heavier and heavier in his arms. He walked quickly to the side ignoring the curious stare the baby, who was supposed to be sleeping, was giving him.

A faint thought of, you shouldn't sleep in your work clothes, passed through his hazy head but he threw it out from quick soberness, Mai would gut him when she woke if she thought he had undressed her that was if she didn't put it down to drunken induced amnesia.

He stared down at Mai. Really and truly, when had she grown up? One minute she was a cheery awkward teenager with a fiery passion for helping others and when he next turned around she was a grown woman. Naru groaned things had been so much simpler when they were younger; the world had been smaller then.

Without really thinking he went back out to the living room and grabbed a piece of paper and pen before scribbling out a note. He contemplated finding cellotape and sticking it to her forehead so there would be no doubt that she would miss it but he was hesitant to do so. Mai had practically bared all of the last few years of her life to him, the part of her life outside work that he hadn't been part of.

Naru was determined that what he was feeling right now wasn't shyness, not he the amazingly brilliant scientific genius who knew all the answers and all the facts. How could he be shy around someone so dim minded at times?

Sighing he finished the notes and with a flick of his wrist signed it before leaving it on her coffee table, where she would hopefully find it.

"_You're my friend and I… I promised my parents I'd look out for you,"_

Naru sighed, what had he been thinking? Committing himself to help Mai for custody was bad enough but to let her think that he was doing it because he thought of her as more than a friend that was bound to chase her off. She'd probably run screaming away after he asked her out on a date.

What was he thinking; she'd never go out with him. To think that she'd been leaning in to kiss him was laughable and thank heavens he had pulled away when he had, what would Mai have done grabbing her phone only to find him kissing her.

Gone berserk perhaps? A small thought of Naru though, a very tiny part, thought that maybe, just maybe she would have responded. But now it was too late to find out and he wasn't going to be attempting anytime soon that was for sure.

* * *

Pounding headaches were never fun, Mai decided as she dropped Yuki off to day-care. First of all they were a pain and definitely made it hard to focus; secondly they tended to put her in a bad mood. It was ten o'clock and her shift didn't start until twelve, so that left her plenty of time to meet with Naru.

Even though he'd said to come in at eleven Mai was sure it wouldn't be so bad if she came in an hour early. Naru was always one for being early or at the least punctual; she couldn't help but think sourly.

She took the familiar route and dashed up the stairs to the second floor before sweeping into the office. Yet again she was struck by how very little had changed since she'd left, she swore that if she went into the top left hand drawer her chewing gum wrapper would still be there. Before she could be even tempted to check the door, which she'd closed, tinkled behind her.

Slightly shocked and still having some of that clumsy gene stuck in her body Mai did, and she comforted herself in this, what any normal women would have done. She dropped her handbag and its contents scattered all over the floor.

Mai knew her face was burning, just knew it was as she quickly dropped down and picked up her stuff.

"Excuse me," she glanced up, wasn't this person even going to help her grab anything, it was their fault after all, she sent them a glare, "I need your help,"

* * *

**And we have the introduction to our case. yay, and for all you people out there glaring at your screens, you didn't really think I'd reveal the juicy info between Naru and Mai straight after the last chapter did you? lol**

**oh and any mistakes in this chapter, I blame it totally on my dog who insisted on helping me type by nudging at my hands and pressing keys. Thank you Bobby but no thanks, don't give up the day job on sniffing things ;) lol**


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I know it's been a while since I updated all of my stories and this is a general notice for all of them, I HAVE NOT STOPPED WRITING THESE STORIES NOR HAVE I LOST THE PLOT LINE. With my exams coming up in less than three weeks and some major studying needing done I simply don't have time to type them up at the moment. My last exam is on the 17th June, and I will begin updating again after that, pinky promise XD.

Thanks for your continued support,

Blackwitchkarma


End file.
